Poker Night with the Guys
by bke.21
Summary: Poker night at Rens house just got a lot lore fun.
**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if i did, there would be buttfucking**

 **I fucking told you there would be more gay guys stuff. I hope you learned your lesson**

* * *

It was our Friday poker night and we'd been playing for about 3 hours. Tonight we all seemed to be getting bored with the same old thing. When everybody got up from the table for a stretch, Sun jokingly suggested that we should play strip poker. "Sure," said Russel, even though there were only guys in the house. "You're kidding," I said.

"What, you got something to hide?" Russel said.

So all five of us sat around the kitchen table and started playing strip poker. Only the loser had to remove a piece of clothing. Before we started, everyone had removed their socks and shoes. The play was going pretty even when Russel said that the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted. I wasn't too worried because I was the only one that hadn't lost a hand yet and said okay just because everyone else was for it.

Wouldn't you know it? I lost the next two hands in a row. I couldn't believe it. I was already down to my underwear and was really sweating the next hand. Truth is, I started to get a hard on and I wasn't anxious to let anyone else see it. At least I didn't lose the next hand, it was Sun that lost and he was down to his underwear also. That made three of us sitting around the table in our underwear and I was determined not to be the loser. I was dealt a low two pair for the next hand and figured that at least I would not be the lowest hand. But when we all laid down our cards, I was the big loser.

"Stand up and walk out into the middle of the living room," Russel said, being the winner.

"Now, take off your underwear."

It was like being in a dream where you find yourself suddenly naked in the middle of the classroom. Except this was real. I was shaking just a little bit. The guys hooted and hollered and gave me more than a polite once over. They all noticed that my cock was already semi hard and starting to point up.

"Looks like Ren is starting to get a hard on," Russel said, getting up from the table. All the other guys took that as a signal and started walking towards me.

"Well, loser. What do you think I should do with you?"

I tried to talk but didn't manage to stammer out anything.

"On your knees loser." "What"?

"You heard me, on your knees"

"Oh come on guys."

But just then Sun was behind me and everyone was telling me that I had agreed to the terms, so I had to do what Russel said.

"Oh, come on guys, we weren't talking about anything like that." Sun wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. Neptune and Jaune reached down and bent my knees, forcing me to the ground with Sun still wrapped around me from behind, he let my arms go so that I was now on all fours.

Russel walked close to me, and began rubbing his growing hard on across my face. "Take off my underwear" I couldn't believe it, they were actually going to make me suck his cock. My heart was pounding so hard and I could feel my cock pointing straight at Sun. I was so excited that I didn't need any of the guys to remind me of the deal. My hands were literally shaking when I reached out to pull his underwear down. I had to pull the waistband out so that his hard-on could bounce free. There was already a drop of pre-cum coming out of his cock.

I wanted him completely naked so I pulled his underwear all the way off so that he could step out of them. "Thatta boy," Russle said pushing his hips slowly forward so that his cock pressed against my lips. My mouth opened in automatic response. He slid his cock slowly in and then out of my mouth, groaning with the wet and warm feeling that I was giving him. The other guys were silent, just watching as my hand reached up to grab a hold of that beautiful cock. It was magnificent. I noticed that the head of his cock looked totally different from mine and then I realized that I had never seen my cock from below. The head wasn't as big underneath. I licked slowly around the rim of the head and then up and down the shaft like it was a Popsicle.

After a few minutes of this Russel told me that he was going to fuck my mouth. He proceeded to slide his velvety cock in and out of my mouth while I sucked on it. As I sucked harder, he started to pump faster, his hands going to the back of my head. His whole body started jerking, his breathing became heavy, and then the spasms ran up and down his length and finally ended up in his cock. I sucked hard and he moaned louder. His cock started jerking as wildly as the rest of his body. Each jerk of his cock propelled shots of come straight into my mouth. I got my first taste of a man's come, and it was a huge wad. His cock continued to jerk for at least 20 seconds. I sucked that beautiful thing, waiting for it to go soft, but it never did. He pulled it out of my mouth and rubbed it all over my face.

"Next!"

I realized that everyone of them was waiting to get a blow job and I also knew that I wanted to suck them all off, so I didn't say anything. It was then that I noticed Sun humping my ass, his cock rubbing up against my asshole.

"Oh no, no way you guys are going to fuck me. Hey, that's not part of the deal"

"The deal is whatever I wanted it to be, remember?" Russel said.

I struggled. Sucking a cock was one thing, but having my buddies shove their cocks up my ass was something else. Sun continued to hold me tight around the chest while Jaune and Neptune held my arms down. There was no way I was going to let them do this. But I couldn't move either. Russel walked around back and pulled down Sun's underwear because Sun couldn't do it. His naked cock was suddenly rubbing against my bare ass. "Where's the lube?"

'No," I said.

"Hey, you want him to dry fuck you? Tell me where the lube is or we'll all dry fuck you"

There was no way out of this. "It's in the bedroom. First dresser door on the left." I had used the KY jelly to fuck my wife up the ass just a week earlier, something we had tried for the first time. I didn't imagine that at the time I was buying it, it would be used on my own ass.

Russel returned from the bedroom and rubbed a generous amount of KY into my ass. He slipped his thumb into me. "You better relax, or this just isn't going to be any fun for you." I relaxed my butt cheeks as much as I could while he slipped his thumb back into me. Satisfied, he proceeded to rub lube all over Sun's cock. Sun's mouth was right beside my ear and I heard him give a quivering sigh as Russel stroked him. Russel guided Sun's cock as he slowly slid into my asshole. He moved it in and out, slowly inserting more each time. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It didn't hurt, probably because Russel used so damn much lubricant. Once Sun slid the final inch into me, he rested for a few seconds, holding me tight around the chest, breathing heavy. He began licking my ear. His balls resting against my balls. I felt the heat from his body through the back of my legs, my ass and my back as he rested on top of me.

Then he started slowly humping my ass. He grabbed my cock with his left hand while his right arm pulled our bodies even tighter together. He had a nice steady rhythm and fucked me fairly slow for quite a while. I could feel his balls bouncing against mine each time he bottomed out. I looked at the other guys faces, they had since released my hands and were staring with fascination at us both. I started to sweat and Sun's sweat started to drip onto the back of my neck. He started humping me faster and his breathing became uneven gasps.

"Yeah, fuck his ass," the other guys were saying. "Give it to him hard" When his body started to jerk, he jerked me along with him. His moans were loud in my ear, and they grew louder as he started to fuck me at a furious pace. When he started to shoot his come, he held his cock deep inside me. I could actually feel his cock twitching as the come shot into me. The other guys began shouting. Sun grabbed my head with his left hand and turned my face towards his, giving me a deep French kiss as his cock jerked inside me. "Oh yeah, yeah Ren." It was the strangest feeling when he slowly pulled his cock out of me, I wanted so badly for it to stay where it was.

Neptune had already stripped off his pants and got behind me. I wanted to get fucked by every one of them. Neptune had a little bit smaller cock and slid it right in. He immediately started fucking me hard, his hands on my hips, pulling me towards him. He fucked me so hard that I think we started moving across the floor. Neptune fucked me a long time. When he came he actually started to fuck me even faster. Soon, I had another load of come up my ass. Then it was Jaune's turn and he wanted to get a blow job before he fucked me up the ass. He stood before me, rubbing his beautiful cock all over my face until I grabbed it and started licking it up and down.

While I was sucking Jaune, Russel moved behind me and slid his cock up my ass. When Jaune saw this, he grabbed my head with both hands and started fucking my face. Russel started banging away and soon I was getting it hard from both ends. Before the night was over I had swallowed a load from everyone and took a load up the ass from everyone. Including two loads up the ass from Russel. Sun was the last one to leave that night. While I stood naked and still shaking in the middle of the living room, with four men's coming dripping out of my ass and running down my legs, Sun got on his knees and sucked me off. I grabbed his face in my hands and made sure that I fucked his mouth hard and made him swallow every drop. I could feel the huge spurts of come shoot out of my cock and afterwards my balls hurt all night from the force of the shots. After giving me a deep French kiss, he slipped out the door without another word.

My wife was going to be home around midnight and I was afraid that she would smell all of that come, so I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. As I laid in bed it was amazing that she didn't know that I had just been fucked by four guys. I almost told her several times but cowardice got the best of me and we went to sleep without saying anything.

The whole week passed without anything unusual happening. I was dreading, even shaking when the next poker night came around. We ended up playing poker until 11pm and nothing happened out of the ordinary. I was surprised at how disappointed I was when they started leaving. Russel was the last to leave and just as he was about to slip out the door, I grabbed him and started French kissing him. I dropped to my knees and I was in such a hurry that I was noticeably fumbling. "Eager for some more cock, are you?"

"Oh yeah" I said with longing. I reached into his underwear, grabbed that beauty and pulled it out. A thrill ran through me at the sight of his cock and I started giving him a quick tongue bath. Then I sucked hard, my head quickly bobbing up and down, I wanted to feel his cock jerk a glob of come into my mouth. Sun pulled out before he came. "Oh no, not yet. Take off your clothes," he ordered. I quickly shed my clothes at his bidding. He grabbed my head and French kissed me, pulling me close towards him. After a few minutes he grabbed my cock and started leading me towards the bedroom by it. He was in charge and he knew it. "Get on the bed," he said. I sprawled out on the bed and he began taking off his clothes, staring at my body the whole time. "You really want it bad, don't you?"

"Yes"

"Tell me you want me to fuck you"

"I want you to fuck me." "I want you to shove that big beautiful cock up my ass until you come"

Naked, he stood there with his hands on his hips for a few minutes and then decided something. He went to the drawer where I keep the KY and pulled it out. I began to get on all fours. "No, I'm going to fuck you face to face," he said, and grabbed a pillow, putting it under my ass. It wasn't long before he was humping me hard up the ass and French kissing me.

That's when my wife walked in. When I noticed her I tried to get up but Sun just kept fucking me. My wife looked unconcerned as she walked around the bed, her eyes began to light up with amusement. "Fuck him," she said, looking down at Sun. "I want you to fuck him hard."

She knelt down on the floor and looked right in my eyes. "How's it feel being fucked up the ass?" She said. "How do you like having a cock in you?"

Russel stayed that night and every time that we could get him hard my wife had me suck him off, or let him fuck me up the ass. In the morning, after a particularly sweaty fuck, Russel told her about the poker game. She clapped her hands and giggled.

"But only you stayed last night? Why not the other guys?" she asked.

"Ren here wanted it so bad that he made me stay, but he was too chicken to ask the other guys to stay."

"Really?"

After that they went into the bedroom and talked. I sat naked on the couch and watched TV while playing with my cock. Laura went out shopping not long afterwards. That afternoon when she had Russel and I get into a 69, she pulled out the video camera that she had taken. She was naked and masturbated the best she could with one hand while she ran the video camera.

The next Friday my wife went out as normal and the guys started arriving. Only, there were a few more guys than normal. There were two black guys that I'd never even seen before. Something was up. We were all sitting around talking when my wife walked in with a couple of the guys' wives. I gave her a questioning look. "Didn't I tell you?" She said innocently, "We're going to video tape a gang bang. Every one of these guys are going to fuck you."

How in the hell had she set this up? Did every one know about this? I found out that the two black guys were from her work. After setting up the camera, they had me strip in the middle of the living room. Each guy just walked up to me and I was told to undress them and then get on my knees and suck each of their cocks. It went almost the same as the week before, with every guy shoving his cock in my mouth and my ass, the only difference was that I had to jerk off each guy so that he would come all over my face. They all shot huge ropes of come for the camera, and wads of it fell all over my face, my arms, even on top of my head. I ran my hand over the top of my head and rubbed the wads of come into my filmed every part of it. She had the guys slowly pull their cocks out of my ass while she took closeups of their come leaking from my asshole and rolling down my legs. I wanted to be fucked by all these guys. I wanted to be covered in their come.

The excitement made butterflies in my stomach when I realized that I would be fucking two black guys that I had never met before. As I undressed the first one, I pulled his huge cock out of his underwear. What a monster. It was so big that I wasn't sure that it could get hard. It was so soft against my tongue and lips, I licked the pre-come off the head and relished it. And it smelled wonderful I had to lick and suck that monster for a few minutes but it finally pointed straight down my throat. I was determined to swallow that black sword but it was so big that every time that I thought I was home free, I gagged and had to take it out. My wife pulled out a tube of some kind of lubricant that I'd never seen before. It somehow numbed my throat so that I could deep throat that huge cock. He didn't fuck my mouth, he just let me bob my head up and down on him.

Just before he came, I could feel that monster swell even more in my mouth. Instead of having me jerk him off all over my face, my wife had me swallow every bit of his come. After that I sucked the second man whose cock was smaller, but it was still a monster. He slowly fucked my face. I was in the middle of my living room, with all my friends around, while a black man whose name I didn't even know fucked my mouth until he shot his wad down my throat.

The first black man then moved around and started sliding his cock up my ass. I didn't think that he'd be able to get his cock inside me, even with the huge amounts of lube that he rubbed into my ass. It took a few minutes and holy shit that monster filled me up. I couldn't even move because I was so full as he slid in and out of me. He fucked me nice and easy. All of a sudden he grabbed my ass hard, holding me tight, while that behemoth jerked inside of me, emptying his load. The second black man managed to get in a little bit easier, and he fucked me a little bit faster. Russel was hard and stepped in front of me, shoving his cock in my face and fucking my mouth. They rocked back and forth and got a rhythm going between them, using me like a piece of meat. Russel pulled out and jerked off thick ropes of come across the top of my head, some of it landing on the second black man's lips. That started him to coming and he spasmed wildly, his cock spurting out the last of his load.

We've got some great videos of that night and my wife shows them to everyone. I never would have thought that she would approve of me fucking other men, much less be proud of it. Now, anytime that one of those guys, including the black men, need some sexual relief, they just knock on my door. You can bet that I've fucked every one of those guys up the ass, and I fucked them hard. I thought that was only fair.


End file.
